Frosted romance
by Cloudgal97
Summary: Jack is confounded by a warmth never felt before inside himself and cant help but think its wrong due to his position given by the moon. He couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1 The panda

Chapter upload

Never have more than the one chapter up here

Chapter 1

The panda

I can't say I've ever felt much or known many things, especially feelings. I've never known the comfort of a mother or the caring steering of a father but today a warmth I never felt even in the beginning of the first spring or in the heated summers did I ever feel this warmth. I am Jack Frost the man of many cold names and many myths if which I believe do me no true justice of either good or evil, and this is how I melted.

Today was of many others, of caring for the winters round the world and bringing forth the fun of snow and its cold touch when the familiar sound of the ice being scarred by skates echoed into the icy air. I followed the rhythmic sound and found a girl like many others skating on the pond by her house.

She wore a panda hat that covered her rich brown hair that seemed to flare out her light blue eyes. Like many other girls of her age and status she wore hammy downs and old clothes that barely managed to keep her warm. Still later on I came to find myself standing in the same place and to have been gazing at her for too long but still I watched the panda girl as I now deemed to call her.

I cannot point out why I look at her but when she smiled I found that I too wanted to smile and when she fell I had to catch myself for I was deemed to not interfere with her kind. She laughed as she leaped and landed but all joy was lost as a voiced ripped through the air. "JANY! Get your ass in here you got chores!" And then it was again silent.

"Coming." Was all that that she said before stopping.

The panda girl or better yet Jany then came to the edge of the pond where a bench was almost buried in the snow and she sat and after removing her skates hid them inside an old tree. After she went inside and after the shouts and hollers died down and a while after the lights died and the world could hear a certain inhabitants sounds of slumber I peeked into a window of the old shabby house. Her room was again like many other girls but I found myself chuckling at the childlike demeanor of her room. I stared at the stuffed animals that lined her chest at the edge of her bed and the large shelf that held a number of books, art tools, pictures and more. When I noticed my hand reaching for a picture next to her sleeping form I found my pale feet on her fuzzy rug and immediately escaped and gently shut the window tight behind me and retreating into the cold night. I was about to sail the sky's away from this foreign feeling when I noticed the frozen pond that was scared and marked by her early actions. I gazed back towards the house on top of the frozen hill and stared at her window. Why, ran through my mind throughout the day and it sprinted though my mind just as much right now as I skimmed around on the ice making the ice anew and slick to the touch and giving it a perfect thickness that would last towards the end of the season. I left not sparing another thought.

I found myself in another country gazing at the children on the ice and began thinking of her. The glides she made across the ice were more sure than these children along with their parents and she seemed to hold more joy for it out of all of them. I shook myself free of her and left the frozen water.

I'm not one much for song but as I walked along the snow and on frozen power lines I found myself humming. Something I think I've never done and again it was foreign to me, but it was no strange tune it was hers. The same tune she hummed and sang out as she glided and leaped across the ice. I was angered at myself for my stupidity but when I looked up I found myself at her pond but for some reason it was broken as if someone had taken large rocks and tossed them or taken a large hammer to it. Having an inkling I went to the tree where she hid her skates and found it empty and bare and had been for a long time. I waited until darkness and made my way to her window which still held light and peeked in. She held in her hands her beloved skates. The boots were torn and shredded and the blades broken and chipped to no longer to be used. She wept over them and all of my previous thoughts of anger and stupidity disappeared like snow in summer and was then replaced by helplessness. I stared at her as she cried over them and then noticed on the far wall above her head a calendar and a week was left before Christmas. This thought was probably against every rule and mostly against myself but I knew it had to be done. I leaped off the roof and followed the cold wind that headed north and braced myself for just about anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Naughty

Chapter upload

Never have more than the one chapter up here

Chapter 2

Naughty

The cold wind howled and the snow was high as I tread through it. Though there were glaciers high and low and mountains of snow in its midst were wood of a door rising high with a Christmas tree decorated in the center. Swallowing in some of my pride and my self-rules I stepped close. Creating a large ice hammer I smashed it against the thick wood and knocked a few times before it shattered. I waited and just when I was going to try my regular approach, the wooden door covered in ice whined opened and I entered into the dark. Something big grabbed me and harshly shoved me up against the door.

(Think Russian accent)

"You know I believe zis is ze first time zat you've ever knocked on ze front door jack, now to what do I owe zis pleasure." Said a rough voice in a deep Russian accent.

"I'll tell you when you turn on the lights and put me down Nick." I said coolly. As he gripped me by my hoodies collar. He scoffed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart you little ice sprite." I could feel his grip tighten on my hoodie and his glare burn into my cold flesh.

"A child or better yet a girl." I said with a hint of hope. Wishing he'd accept it and willing him.

Within seconds I was dropped and the lights flipped on to reveal a large man and a humongous workshop standing 30 stories tall with busy elves and yetis working on the different levels on an array of things. The old man walked over to the open elevator and motioned for me to enter which I then complied.

"Zo tell me Jack why are you here for zis girl." He asked while raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him and pondered on it and shrugged. "I don't know myself I just know I have to help her."

"And you zink just like zat after all we've been zrough zat I'll just agree."

"Yes because it's for her."

He pondered on it and stroked on his beard then looked at me as we stopped on a floor that had very few working on it and I assumed it to be his private floor. He then motioned for me to follow him to a large pedestal and selected then opened one of many books that surrounded it. "What is the child's name Jack and where does she live?" I recalled the man calling after her and remembered the state I constantly visited that always seemed to have a special place in my soul. "Jany I don't know her last name but she lives in Maine." He nodded at me then turned to face the book and sucked in a large breathe then released it into the pages. They flipped and turned until it suddenly stopped and then a single line glowed a bright golden color to highlight itself out of all the others. "Oh my...I know of zis child she is always on good list and father always on bad. She hasn't been able to receive Christmas gift because of him what is it that you wish to do Jack?" He said as he patted her name. I looked over and found the highlighted gold "Jany Olivia Glen" was neatly scrawled on the yellowed paper. "I want to give her ice skates Nick, her father not only broke the ice she skated on but destroyed her skates as well and if what you say is true about her Christmas then it's about time she got one."

"Well said Jack you make an old woman proud." Came a woman's chipper voice behind me with a similar Russian accent. I turned to find Mrs. Claus standing plump with her warm hands folded in front of her with a motherly smile sprawled across her face. "Dearest what are you doing here you were making cookies?"

"Indeed I was making cookies but I zought it polite to meet our guest and it would seem I was right. Now Jack deary it's time you come and have talk with me now." She didn't hesitate to pull me away but before I was hauled off I asked with kindness. "Nick the skates?"

"Yes boy oh I make skates but you give only on Christmas zat is rule."

I simply nodded before I was pulled away by the missus.

When entering the kitchen it was like entering a war zone I dodged a few cookie darts and elves that we're being flung in every direction. The old crone walked through it to the other side and grabbed her rolling pin and whacked it against the table and in a very disciplined motherly voice she said. "Enough you little monsters out of my kitchen and fight your little skirmishes elsewhere." They quickly dispersed and ran out before receiving another word from her. She motioned me to the table in the back and I sat as she made a warm cup of hot coco. After placing down the sugary drink and making herself comfortable she met my confused gaze. "Zo now Jack tell me about her. Ze one you're getting ze gift for. What makes her special?" Again it was a question I myself had no answer to as I explained it to her. I didn't take a sip of my coco as I explained and she had gone and finished her mug not long after I had finished my explanation. She let out a lady like burp and then came over and took my mug and placed it on the old century stove to reheat it again and then took a seat closer to me.

"Do you really not know ze name of what you feel boy oh?" She asked kindly. I shook my head and she gave a gentle sigh. "It means you've started to take notice of her or to have feelings for her or like her of sorts. Did you ever zink of that?"

I had to admit to myself I thought on it but only once and then quickly shut out the thought. I shrugged and then nodded and she let out another frustrated sigh. "But isn't it in our ways to not fall in love missus I mean our kind can't fall in love or rather we shouldn't."

She gave me a hard stare. "If that were true I never would have married my Nick would I?" She gave me a wink as I stared at her as she went to retrieve my cup. "What do you mean?"

"Well you should know just like you and ze rest of ze ones like you and my Nick were all chosen and in a way like with fates so are the ones they love or who loves them. Who'z to say we can't be without love."

"Well I've been without love all my life and I'm fine." I said but somehow felt regret towards my words.

"And I am ice queen. Oh my little boy oh you've got to let ze world in sometime and now zis girl has opened your heart so I suggest you see what it can do." She said giving out a womanly giggle/chuckle.

"What can what do?" I said bewilderedly. She patted my hand that rested on the mug handle. "Love." She left me to drink my coco as she gathered some cookies that were yet to be used in the cross fire between the elves and my thoughts again sprinted as she did.

With much thought I decided to have made pure white skates to match her simplicity but chose different styles of leg warmer like hoses that could match her strange array of style, from the all-star converse to beaded ice designs all up the legs. After the skates were sharpened and the boots shined I looked long and hard at the pale white boots and again thought of Jany. I asked Nick to paint a snowflake with a blue tail following it. It was small and was placed on the outside area of each boot so that it could always be seen and she would know it would be hers.

I properly thanked Nick and his wife and left with the warning to wait for Christmas. I would as I promised him and myself that she would have a proper Christmas this year. Making my way to her home I saw the ice trying to reform but was now becoming jumbled and was no longer smoothed as it once was and I saw Jany staring at it from her lighted window in the cold night face red from the cold and her steady tears but that was not all that marked her face. One eye was now swollen and purple and black and a hand print on the other side of her face. A rage boiled inside me that threatened to melt all the snow and ice in the world and nearly made me want to at the sight of that monster. He drunkenly made his way toward his vehicle and then after entering he drove off. In my anger I hustled after him with the wind and on my way saw an officer pulling out from another street and then began to follow behind him.

My luck always has impeccable timing as always. I managed to use my powers to make him speed up undenounced to him and made the truck sway this catching the officer's attention. His sirens then blared and lights flashed and the driven man had surprised me even more by trying to out run the officer but was unable to. He was arrested for speeding, evading arrest and given a DWI. The drunk man then tried to get sympathy for his daughter saying that he had no one to watch her and upon arrival to his home the man had long forgotten what he had done earlier. Assault and battery was added and she was taken from her home. Deep inside me I felt glad but then again she was taken away from the home where I was to secretly give her the gift and I was fearful that she wouldn't be able to receive or worse to never be able to use them.


	3. Chapter 3 Stalker

Chapter 3

Stalker

The day before Christmas on Christmas Eve she sat in the guest room of her foster family and gazed out the window. She was getting along with the small family but didn't seem happy. I had tried a thousand scenarios in my mind to find the perfect way to give her the gift and like being hit by a train and wanting to kill myself for my stupidity. I immediately went to put it into action.

The ice was smooth on the pond behind her old home and was ready to skate. The gift was carefully hidden under a tuff of snow in the dead tree that she had once used. Looking at my crafty work and finally satisfied I looked at the notes I made in my hand and chuckled at my silliness before flying off to her new home. She was eating with the family, a perfect distraction as I slipped into the blank room. I gathered a jacket, sweater and boots and laid them out plainly for all to see and placed a note obvious to the eye. "Come to the pond." It said. It wasn't terrible handwriting but it was neither the calligraphy writing most would like to be able to do. The other notes were already in place and I sat in the tree a good distance away were I could see her but she couldn't see me.

Coming into her room she was startled and was still even after she read the note, but after a loud roar of laughter she turned back to the note and thought about it before she hustled to dress for the weather. I nearly leaped for joy as I flew with the wind to await her arrival at the pond.

Though the sky didn't change and everything was stuck in a stalemate of time I felt as if a year had gone by before I saw her bounding through the thick snow.

"Hello?" She called out. Dropping her hands to her sides letting out a hefty sigh. She wandered around before sitting on the bench. I smiled. She fingered with the same part of the bench she always did and as she did I have a slight breeze revealing the note out of its hiding place to where she could notice. She picked it up reading aloud. "Secret hollow." She again was confused but to my luck she turned to the hiding place of her gift and walked over and peered inside finding another note with and arrow pointed downward. Taking the note she dug through the little snow and leaves there were and found the wrapped box decorated with skaters along it. She looked on the brink of tears and looked around before again sitting on the bench again and delicately unwrapping the fine paper and removing it from the shoebox. By then I was holding my breath in anticipation as she gasped and held her mouth as a few tears leaked down the side of her face making my chest ache at the sight. It wasn't at all how I thought of it and had always pictured a smile never tears. She clutched the box to her chest before wiping her tears and looked around and I hid myself more out of fear she may find me. I had, had enough but just as I was prepared to leap she yelled enough for just this small area to hear. "Thank you!"

I lost my balance and with a cry I fell into the snow below.

I stirred awake and found myself staring at blue eyes of the most beautiful color and the slight wave of brown hair. It was Jany. "Are you ok?" She asked reaching for my head. Quickly coming to my senses I staggered up and covered my white hair with my hood and nodded but she didn't notice as she let out a gasp in horror. The most horrible sound in the world.

"You have no shoes on, oh my god you must be freezing and your pants are ripped here let's get you inside." I tried to escape but she grabbed me by my arm before I could even protest.

The house had yet to have been shut off this enabling everything to work for now. She had given me a blanket her father's pants with a belt and some socks and shoes. I kept my hood on the entire time and kept my eyes fixated on the floor as she went about the house. I stayed very still that out of any kind of movement my heart may fly out of my chest that was rapidly beating to the point it was nothing but a hum.

"Warmer?" She asked after handing me some hot coco. I nodded. "Not really one for words are you?"

I looked up and met her blue gaze. "I just don't want you to have the wrong idea."

"And that would be?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"That I was stalking you. But I wasn't." I said quickly but mentally knew in a technical way I had but I knew it was for pure reasons.

"So you gave me this?" She said holding up the shoebox. Again I nodded. "Why?"

I looked at her again. "Everyone deserves a proper Christmas, just seemed you weren't able to really enjoy the holidays." I took a sip of the coco and compared it to Mrs. Claus it paled in comparison but now talking with Jany it would seem the missus was losing by a mile.

"How did you know I needed a new pair of skates?" She asked brining me out of my thoughts. "Did you see the fight?" I shook my head. "I just thought if you ever wanted to become a professional you might need them. Also I saw you skate you looked like you were enjoying yourself." I took another sip.

"And you say you weren't stalking me." She have a slight giggle.

"Sorry I'll stop I better leave then." Feeling a little disheartened by the comment. "No, no I'm sorry it's just I'm flattered is all. I admit I was shocked but I'm not mad and you haven't even changed into some warm clothes yet." She said trying to stop my exit. I looked at her again and we stood there for the longest time until her expression grew curious. "Why is your skin so pale?" She asked curiously. "Just been that way, tanning never really took." I countered quickly.

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your hair." My eyes went wide and gears in my chest worked overtime in the midst of their panic at her discovery. I felt that my hood had fallen slightly and I pulled it down and tried to leave. "Wait, wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you I was just admiring it really, its fine." She said pleadingly as we danced back and forth as she tried to keep me from leaving this forbidden situation. Forbidden...yes. What I was doing now...talking to her was forbidden but why didn't I feel that way? Maybe cause I break all the other rules how was this any different, because Jany was special.

"You don't find it strange that I have white hair?" I said softly. She giggled. "No of course not silly in fact I...Kinda like it." Taking a step closer and taking a bit of my hair and twisting it between her two fingers.

"Do what to try them out?" I asked. She gave a puzzled look. "Your hair?" I let out a hefty chuckle before answering. "Your skates silly. Do you want to see if they fit right?" I said smiling brightly as she hid her face in her hands during a fit of giggles. When her embarrassment died down a little her head rose to meet my gaze. "I'd love to...um...what was your name again I don't think you ever told me?" She said in confusion. "Jack." I countered quickly. She looked at me studying my face. "Jack." She said slowly and softly. "It suits you. Let's go out after you change ok?" I nodded and exited the room to change pants and put on the long socks and water proof shoes. Though it wasn't really needed I appreciated the gesture all the same with a happy smile. Coming out I found myself alone in the cold room I quickly checked outside to see if she had left only to find her gliding across the ice. She was using the same smile that seemed to be much brighter than before and as I came into her view it seemed to glow even brighter making my heart skip out of rhythm.

I sat at the bench as she skated and twirled and got up when she fell. "What was that?" She asked. My thoughts had escaped me and run past my lips and ushered itself into the frigid air toward her ears. "Oh...I said it's...possible for you to become a professional at this." She stopped and took a proper look at me as she showed her apparent shock. "You really think so?" She gave a glance to her skates and then to her old home. "You do realize I probably and most likely can't afford it and..." "And you have amazing talent that could easily capture the crowd." I said in the midst of her sentence. "Just because you don't become an Olympian skater on the first contest doesn't mean you can't dream to be one."

I had walked up to her upon the ice and she was still looking at her feet as we stood together. "How is it that a complete stranger has more faith and kindness towards me than any of the closest people in my life?" She looked up at me. "Will I see you again Jack? Will we be able to talk again?" She said almost pleadingly. I took a breathe before meeting her gaze. "Maybe not always but mostly during the chilly seasons maybe...just know that I'll always be there and that I'm there even when I'm not." She gave a sweet gentle smile before giving me a hug. At first my arms were stuck out of shock but slowly my arms came down and returned the gesture and I found myself hugging her a little tighter soaking in her warmth. "Good grief Jack you're so cold." She said giving out a soft chuckle. Oh if only she knew.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thanks for reading my work I hope your enjoying the story and don't worry it may seem slow but it'll pick up soon. Please don't be afraid to write a review because its a sad thing that I can't watch people reading my work and see their expressions so please comment, advise and etc. See ya next chapter**


End file.
